deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Battle Royale
Description Sonic the Hedgehog. A video game icon once more popular than Mickey Mouse himself, this speedy blue blur has had many, many different media based around him since his introduction way back in 1991. Question is, which Sonic can call himself the true 'Fastest Thing Alive'? Introduction Aqua: Sonic the Hedgehog is one of the most recognisable fictional characters of all time. Many versions of the speed obsessed hedgehog exists, so we've came to see which one is most likely to make it out of a fight alive. Modern Sonic, the current game Sonic. Octoling: Classic Sonic, the very original Sonic. ' ' Aqua: Secret Rings Sonic, the legend of the Arabian Nights. Octoling: Black Knight Sonic, King of Arthurian legends. ' ' Aqua: Sonic X Sonic, Shounen Sonic. Octoling: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic, toon force crazy hedgehog. ' ' Aqua: SatAM Sonic, the better written counterpart to AoStH Sonic. Octoling: Boom Sonic, most recent cartoon Sonic. ' ' Aqua: Fleetway Sonic, the insane and dickish British comic hedgehog. Octoling: And Archie Sonic, Sonic ruined by Ken Penders... and leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. ' ' Aqua: I'm Aqua, she's Octoling, and its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Sonic Death Battle. Sonic the Hedgehog (Modern) Aqua: The tyrannical Dr. Eggman had been attacking the planet of Mobius and it's neighboring planet Earth for some time, always trying to take either one over. Octoling: However, no matter how many times the mad scientist tried, there was always one hero to save the day. This was the blue blur, the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. Aqua: Sonic's role as planetary protector makes him a very, very important hedgehog to keep alive. To survive against Dr. Eggman, Sonic would have to tap into his power's full potential. Sonic's main trait is his blistering speed. Casually reaching speeds of over the speed of sound, Sonic is one ultra fast hedgehog. Octoling: Sonic's speed helps make him versatile. With the Spin Jump, Sonic can curl into a ball and bounce off enemies and objects. This jump is powerful enough to destroy solid titanium metal. Aqua: The Homing Attack is a move that lets Sonic target a nearby enemy and burst forward in a spiky ball of destruction. Sonic can chain these to become a deadly foe. Octoling: Sonic can also use the Sonic Tornado, a move that catapults enemies into the air, either throwing off their balance or completely knocking them out, allowing him to finish off an enemy. Aqua: Sonic also has a bunch of moves that boost his speed. One example is the... Sonic Boost. With the Sonic Boost, Sonic can plow through enemies and make them blow up just upon impact. The Sonic Boost can also double Sonic's top running speed. Octoling: Or how about the much more simple Spin Dash? Stopping in place, Sonic can charge his ball form on the ground and release himself, reaching top speed almost immediately. Aqua: It's not just Sonic's speed and agility that makes him powerful though. Enter the elemental shield, a glowing blue shield that can summon rings to Sonic instantly. Octoling: The actual elemental shields, y'know, fire and bubble, are actually Classic items. As we've got both Modern and Classic seperate for this, we'll only give each Sonic what is unique to them. But don't fret though, as Sonic makes up for it with the Wisps. Aqua: These lil' critters can have their energy absorbed by Sonic, giving the hedgie some amazing abilities. These include Laser Wisp, a Wisp that lets Sonic whiz along at light speed. Octoling: Then there's the Burst Wisp, a fireball that can burst Sonic into any given direction, while Cube turns Sonic into, well, a cube, to cause a small earthquake. Aqua: Lightning Wisp lets Sonic travel across electrical currents and lines of rings to gain some distance. As for the Frenzy Wisp, think Pac-Man but way more scary. Octoling: That's only a few of the Wisps. Sonic has much more to choose from, including the pink Spikes, the yellow Drill and the orange Rocket Wisps. These are all pretty much self explanatory. Aqua: Sonic also has several other power-ups in the form of Wispons, which adapt the power of the Wisps into guns, whips, cannons, mini ice cubes and more. However, all of this pales in comparison to Sonic's ultimate power. When adapting the power of the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can become Super Sonic, a golden form boosting Sonic's power and making him near-invincible. Octoling: Super Sonic is faster, stronger, can fly and can even teleport using the power of Chaos Control. However, it's not fully invulnerable. A strong enough opponent can damage Super Sonic, knocking away some of his rings. Why do we mention these, you ask? Well, Super Sonic runs on a very strict time limit. At most, if Sonic has more than enough rings, the Super form can last for up to 16 minutes. At the very least, Super Sonic can only last a minute. Aqua: That's more than enough time for Sonic to take down his foes though. But with powers out of the way, let's talk Sonic's speedy potential. Octoling: Oh boy, get ready for an influx of people saying that we're downplaying Sonic's speed or that we're taking his speed to levels he hasn't shown. Aqua: At one point, Sonic managed to escape a giant black hole that was destroying Eggman's amusement park. While Sonic didn't outrun it fully, he managed to keep away for most of the event. Seeing as this was most likely a manually created black hole, we could assume that Sonic ran at speeds reaching up to 30% the speed of light, which roughly equates to 200 million miles per hour. Octoling: However, during the same game, E-123 Omega had calculated that yes, Sonic could reach the speed of light. Most interpret this as a statement from Sonic himself, not even realising that Omega, created by Eggman himself, who has an IQ of 300, took a moment to calculate it. Being created by such a smart person, he has no reason to lie about this. Aqua: Also, starting from Sonic Generations, Sonic can use the light speed attack and dash without the need for an upgrade. Therefore, we assume that Sonic can indeed reach light speed from the evidence presenting it. Moving on, Super Sonic's speed is assumed to be 1000 times what Sonic is capable of. No official guidebooks or statements confirm this, plus there's little point in applying a multiplier, so we'll go over Super Sonic speed in a bit. Octoling: Moving on from speed, Sonic in base can match the power of a single Chaos Emerald. One emerald alone was enough to move an entire continent, and since Sonic likely matches the power of a single Emerald, we can guess that Sonic is continental level in strength and durability. Aqua: As for Super Sonic, one time Sonic took on the powerful Egg Wizard, a mech created by Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega to take over both Sonic and Blaze's dimensions. Octoling: This robot managed to fight Super Sonic to a standstill, and had the power to open rifts in space/time. Super Sonic is capable of matching up to Eggman's creation, at most placing Super Sonic at galaxy level. Aqua: Super Sonic can also match the power output of the Final Egg Blaster, a super weapon designed to destroy the solar system. A far cry from the Egg Wizard, but close enough. And to continue the point of Super Sonic's speed from earlier, Super Sonic could keep up with Solaris, who could travel through time from movement alone. Octoling: That's pretty damn fast. Too bad Sonic isn't the best hedgehog around. Aqua: Sonic is cocky, happily taunting his foes no matter how dangerous they are. This can lead him into losing fights with people he's never faced before, like Infinite for example. Octoling: Super Sonic also isn't invincible. A powerful enough attack can damage him, depleting his ring energy. Sonic's maximum time limit can be cut down from 16 minutes to 0 in no time Aqua: Still, Sonic deserves the title of fastest thing alive, and his efforts have been enough to always save the planet from danger, no matter who tries. Zazz: I've been itching for a fight with you! Sonic: Haha, I think you're itching 'cos you need a bath! Zazz: Are you disrespecting me? Sonic: Maybe. Zazz: 'Grrr', I know the perfect spot to take care of you! Sonic: Hehe, that's great, 'cos I know the perfect spot to KICK you!!! Sonic the Hedgehog (Classic) Aqua: Mobius. A once peaceful planet, belonging to fun loving and friendly creatures known as Flickies, trashed and destroyed by the nefarious Dr. Ivo Robotnik. Octoling: The sick bastard thought of taking over the world, turning the animals into an endless power source for his robot army. Too bad for Robotnik, there was one kid who wouldn't stand up for this injustice! Aqua: This was the beginning of a story. The story of Sonic the Hedgehog! Octoling: Using his supersonic speed, Sonic took the fight to the mad, round scientist, hoping to save Mobius and his Flicky friends once and for all. Aqua: Sonic's main power is, as we mentioned, his speed. Classic Sonic can consistently run faster than sound, and using his speed he becomes an unstoppable force. Octoling: Classic Sonic can perform the Spin Dash, a move boosting him to top speed instantly. The Super Sonic Spin Attack can burst solid titanium apart, and makes robots burst into flames. Aqua: And then there's the elemental shields. The flame shield lets Sonic boost horizontally in a chosen direction, while also protecting Sonic from heat based attacks. The electric shield let's Sonic perform an extra jump while in midair, and is useful against electronic projectiles. Octoling: And then there's the bubble shield, which lets Sonic bounce and stay underwater for as long as he needs. The bonus to all the shields is an ability that deflects any projectiles away. Aqua: Classic Sonic also has a fourth shield, the orange shield. Octoling: That's it? An orange shield? Aqua: No, actually. This shield let's Sonic perform the Homing Attack, although it is less reliable than Modern Sonic's due to the lack of a lock on feature. Octoling: Speaking of Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic can also use the Wisps. Okay, he's only got one Wisp to use. This is the Spike Wisp, which lets Sonic Spin Dash on vertical surfaces. Aqua: Sonic's Wisp usage isn't on par with his older self, but he can utilise a very important power like his future counterpart. Using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can become Classic Super Sonic. Double the speed and power of base Classic Sonic, Super Sonic can fly at the speed of light and is near invincible. Octoling: In terms of gameplay, Classic Sonic can only carry 1000 rings at a time. If we were to apply this to Sonic, at most the form can last for 16 minutes. Aqua: Super Sonic may have been Modern Sonic's final form, but Classic Sonic can go one form further. Hyper Sonic makes Sonic twice as fast as Super Sonic, and is fully invulnerable. However, it maintains a lot more power than Super Sonic, meaning that Sonic has lower time limits in Hyper form. Octoling: Being young Sonic, the blue blur is a bit lacking in speed. At his fastest base speed, Classic Sonic can keep up with his Modern self without boosting. Aqua: Assuming Sonic's FTL speed comes from the boost, we can estimate Classic Sonic's speed as being half the speed of light. Double that as Super Sonic, then double that as Hyper Sonic, and you get Classic's full speed of two times the speed of light. Octoling: A far cry from what Modern Sonic can do, but still pretty decent all things considered. Aqua: Base Sonic was capable of taking down the Death Egg Robot, the same robot that self destructed enough to destroy part of the Death Egg, causing it to crash in Angel Island. Sonic is at least comparable to continent level in that regard. Octoling: Classic Super Sonic also aided his Modern self to take down the Time Eater. Seeing as how two Sonics beat the monster, who is universal in capabilities, we can assume Classic to be half of universe level. Damn amazing for a 10 to 12 year old. Aqua: As great as Classic Sonic is though, he does hold some flaws. He's much less experienced when compared to his older self, and is arguably less equipped to take on a job. He's also very immature, cocky, and while he does take Eggman's threats more seriously, he's still too confident for his own good. Octoling: However, while Classic Sonic may be less experienced, he certainly is capable of doing great things, and his spirit lives on even to this day. Maybe because Sega keep forcing Sonic down our throats nowadays, but hey! Sonic the Hedgehog (Secret Rings) Aqua: When talking about fictional stories, none are more talked about than the legendary book of the 1001 Arabian Nights. Octoling: The Arabian Nights characters had many, many adventures. From Ali Baba to Sinbad the Sailor, these stories were known for their morals and tales. Aqua: Arguably the most popular though is the tale of Aladdin. However, the story was not as simple as you may have thought. Octoling: Yeah, the Robin Williams genie was actually called Erazor Djinn, and he had grown tired and frustrated of doing nothing but granting wishes. So in a fit of rage, Erazor attempted to erase the Arabian Nights, hoping to rewrite them in his image. Sounds like Pucci from JoJo! Aqua: One of the other genies was a young girl named Shahra, who worked to help Erazor find the Seven World Rings that would let him achieve his goals. However, Shahra really wanted to stop Erazor, summoning a being from another world to help stop Erazor's plans. Octoling: This "being" was none other than the great blue blur himself, Sonic the Hedgehog! Aqua: Sonic's main power like before is his speed. The Arabian Nights Sonic can casually reach speeds much faster than sound. Octoling: Sonic's main moves consist of the Homing Attack, a spin attack that lets Sonic aim for the nearest enemy. He can chain these together to take on multiple mooks at once. Aqua: Sonic also has his trusty Spin Dash, a move that pushes the hedgehog straight to top speed. Sonic can also use the Spin Jump to bounce off enemies, and can even double jump at will. Octoling: This isn't all Secret Rings Sonic can do though. By absorbing soul gems, Sonic can tap into the powers of Time Break and Speed Break. Time Break slows down enemy movement and the flow of time itself. Meanwhile, the Speed Break let's Sonic boost at double his speed. Aqua: The Time Break also comes with a slight flaw. Not only does Sonic's surroundings slow down, but Sonic slows down with them. It's impractical, but let's Sonic react to obstacles much quicker. Octoling: Still, Secret Rings Sonic has a trump card. By absorbing the 3 World Rings of sadness, anger and hatred, Sonic taps into his violent side, becoming the dreaded Darkspine Sonic. This Super form is incredibly deadly, by the way! Aqua: Darkspine Sonic doesn't rely on ring energy, and can be sustained indefinitely. Alone, Darkspine Sonic was able to resist Erazor Djinn and his reality warping, and even restored the Arabian Nights universe through messing with reality himself. Darkspine Sonic boosts Sonic's speed and power, and let's Sonic use Speed and Time Break infinitely. Octoling: In base form, Sonic is capable of withstanding attacks from Erazor Djinn in his normal form. Erazor has the strength to destroy fragments of reality from brute magic strength alone, and is capable of taking out entire cities. Aqua: Sonic is also pretty damn fast. He can avoid electrical and lightning based attacks from mooks easily. A typical lightning bolt moves at speeds of over 220,000 miles per hour, meaning that Sonic is massively hypersonic. Octoling: Meanwhile, Darkspine Sonic can keep up with Erazor Djinn's final form, which is capable of moving past the speed of light. On top of that, Darkspine Sonic's reality warping, like Erazor's, can fix up entire universes. And that's with just 3 World Rings and not all 7. Aqua: Shahra can also grant Sonic wishes during battle, like summoning weapons and items. This makes Secret Rings Sonic a deadly foe. But he's not perfect. Octoling: Yeah, Sonic's Darkspine form is painful to activate, plus while it has infinite energy, it won't stop Sonic from being damaged. Aqua: But even through all of his weaknesses, Sonic used his power to restore the world of the Arabian Nights, deservedly becoming the main hero in what is now known as the tales of Sonic and the Secret Rings. Darkspine Sonic: If this is your world Erazor, then it's a world that I don't wanna be a part of! Sonic the Hedgehog (Black Knight) Aqua: Arthurian legend details the story of one knight in his quest to be king. But what if this story was to be turned on its head? Octoling: Imagine a much different take on the tale of King Arthur, one where the legendary monarch was instead a sadistic monster hell bent on ruling over the world. Aqua: After rising to power, Sir Arthur let the ruling go straight to his head, turning his monarchy into a straight up dictatorship. His legion of "Dark Knights" roamed the lands, killing anyone who dared stand up to the king. Octoling: A young witch girl by the name of Merlina, daughter of Merlin, had ambitions, one where a peaceful world would be eternal and death would no longer be a factor. To achieve this goal, Merlina would have to take down King Arthur. Aqua: And so, running away from the kingdom, Merlina would summon a great hero from another world to be her unknowing pawn. And this hero was none other than a chilli dog loving speedster by the name of Sonic the Hedgehog! Octoling: This version of Sonic has your usual essentials for any version of the hedgehog. The Spin Dash let's Sonic reach top speeds immediately, the Homing Attack is a move that can be chained to create cool combos and the Spin Jump can break through solid titanium. It's all the same thing, moving on! Aqua: Well you say that, but Sonic's got some additional help from his trusty sword, Caliburn. Octoling: Because this is medieval legend, Sonic has this smart talking, magically empowered sword to accompany him on his adventures. Caliburn can give Sonic battle tactics, and as a sword Sonic can use him to slay foes. Aqua: Caliburn is knowledgeable about the strategies and moves of every creature within his world, including dragons and other knights. Pretty useful for facing similar foes. Octoling: Caliburn's blade is enough to slice through titanium, steel and wood, and can magically empower Sonic with some nifty swordfighting skills. This makes Sonic quite powerful! Aqua: Sonic can also perform a dash attack. Similar to the Speed Break, this short burst immediately propels Sonic through an area, either letting him reach a chosen location quickly or sending him face to face with an enemy. Octoling: But should Sonic be heavily beaten and on the verge of defeat, he and Caliburn can evolve to transform into Excalibur Sonic! Aqua: Excalibur Sonic can fly, reflect projectiles, control light and even comes with a sleek gold armor that gives Sonic additional protection. This gold is the energy of the gold rings Sonic collects. Once Sonic is damaged enough times to lose the rings, the armor breaks. Octoling: Not... exactly the best, but it's better than any Ghosts n' Goblins armor! With his amazing skills, Sir Sonic has done many great things in the medieval times. Aqua: Sonic has dodged lightning based attacks from both bad guys and other knights, and with the Speed Break this is doubled to over 440,000 miles per hour. Octoling: Sir Sonic has taken on mythological creatures like sphinxes and dragons, creatures said to be able to destroy entire freaking cities. And then there's Excalibur Sonic! Aqua: Excalibur Sonic ended up taking on, tanking blows from and defeating Merlina's Dark Queen form, a transformation with enough power to create a pocket dimension for her and Sonic to fight in. Judging from other games which have involved pocket dimensions, like Mega Man X8 for example, this would've equated to solar system levels of power. Octoling: Sonic has survived a beating from base Merlina, even remaining optimistic about changing her mind despite being visibly tortured. You see Sonic Forces writers, this is how you write goddamn torture! Aqua: Sir Sonic isn't the greatest Knight around. He's cocky, snarky and suffers from any other weaknesses that the other Sonics possess. Plus, he's not immune to immense power or haxes, and his armor is more designed for physical altercations. Octoling: But eventually, Sir Sonic saved the world of Arthurian legend, eventually becoming such a big hero that in his own world, the book of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table became the story... of Sonic and the Black Knight! Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Aqua: Deep in our solar system, there sits an unknown and unnamed planet inhabited by a group of colorful animals. Octoling: The maniacal menace himself Dr. Eggman just so happened to have somehow come across this planet through means that are still unknown. Being a power hungry bastard, Dr. Eggman sought to take over this world. Aqua: Things started working out for Eggman, until he and his animal enemies were teleported to Earth by a powerful blast of energy, all thanks to a certain blue hedgehog that was keen to stop him. Octoling: I'm not even gonna try and hide it anymore, you all know that this is Sonic the Hedgehog! Aqua: With him and his pals lost on Earth, it was up to Sonic to find his friends, take down Dr. Eggman and return home to a peaceful planet once more. To do this, Sonic would need to tap into his speedy potential. Octoling: You get the drill by now, Spin Dashes let Sonic accelerate to full speed immediately, Homing Attacks are homing spin attacks that can be chained together, the Super Sonic Spin Attack allows Sonic to destroy titanium, you get the picture! Aqua: Sonic's spin power may be well known, but this Sonic requires rings to activate the moves' full potential. Once Sonic absorbs ring power, he's an unstoppable force against an immovable object. Octoling: Sonic is also an excellent hand-to-hand combat any, capable of matching Knuckles in a fistfight. Sonic can even get into brawls with giant robots absolutely no problem. He's even great at avoiding and reacting to attacks. Aqua: But when Sonic really wants to get a job done, he activates the power of the legendary seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Sonic. As a living embodiment of Chaos Energy, Super Sonic can control what the emeralds do and where they go. Octoling: Sonic's speed and strength is also increased, with Sonic being able to casually reach hypersonic speeds. He can also fly and is nearly completely invincible! I don't know why I am sounding so shocked, I mean we're going over this for like, three more times after this Sonic, who's like, our fifth one. Aqua: Well don't worry about Super Sonic, sis, because Sonic can also tap into the negative energy of fake Chaos Emeralds to become Dark Sonic, an unhinged and violent machine capable of matching deadly robots like nothing. Because these fake Emeralds hold the same properties and power of the normal Emeralds, we can assume that Dark Sonic is on a similar level to Super Sonic, even if Dark Sonic's feats don't tell the full story. Octoling: With these crazy powers, Sonic has done lots of cool things. In base, Sonic's top speed is measured within the series as being faster than sound. That's 765 miles per hour. Aqua: Super Sonic has also dodged lightning based weapons from intergalactic aliens, placing Super Sonic at speeds of over 220,000 miles per hour. Speaking of Super Sonic, the power of the Chaos Emeralds were enough to give the Space Colony ARK firepower capable of destroying moons. Seeing as they draw from the same power source, we can guess Super Sonic to be capable of doing the same. Octoling: Base Sonic is also pretty powerful. Alone, Sonic can take down robots that had enough power to destroy an entire city block. Maybe this is where people get the idea to lowball Game Sonic to city level. Aqua: Sonic is pretty capable, but he's most certainly not the best hero around. As I am sure you all know, Sonic is cocky and very arrogant. He won't hesitate to taunt opponents at any opportunity, and loves putting himself in danger because of it. Still, Sonic X is a great hero, and using his speed and skill, eventually he'll come out on top and save the day. Octoling: You know, I get the feeling that these analyses are getting shorter. Aqua: I get that feeling too sis, I get that feeling too. Sonic: So remember kids, never use a Formula 1 car to chase super speedy hedgehogs! Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) Aqua: On a much... different version of the planet Mobius, things are a little more crazy. Octoling: Yeah, remember when Mobius was a colorful land of green hills, thriving cities and eye-catching landmarks? Well in this world, Mobius is some weird 5 year old's drawing booklet with miscolored land and an always peachy sky. Very insane. Aqua: However, as different as this world was compared to other versions of Mobius, it was still plagued by the evil robot loving menace known as Dr. Robotnik. Octoling: In this world, while he was wacky and stupid and loved creating all sorts of insane plans, Dr. Robotnik was still a dangerous threat, prompting a young blue hedgehog and his fox pal Tails to take him and his incompetent robo-sidekicks on in an attempt to save Mobius. It's not even worth the trouble anymore, you know that it's Sonic the fucking Hedgehog! Aqua: In this version of Sonic's world, the hedgehog is a little more, let's just say unique. Sonic has his typical Spin Jump and Spin Dash attacks... Octoling: Which aren't unique at all! Aqua: And then he has his toonforce abilities. Basically, Sonicbob Squarehog, in a sense. Octoling: What does Sonic's toonforce let him do, you may ask? Well, using the legendary power of hammerspace, Sonic can pull out items ranging from sticks of dynamite, giant mallets, random costumes that are so easy to see through, guns, swords, knives, all of that shit the Mask can do. Aqua: Sonic's toon powers also let him survive attacks that would kill any other person. For one example, say Sonic gets his foot crushed by a giant boulder. Well, with toon force, Sonic would still feel the pain, only for it to go away almost immediately. Octoling: Robots can do it, Mobians can do it, hell literally anyone in this backwards world can do it. Even Tails and Robotnik. Aqua: Sonic can also use Power Rings to boost his speed and energy. He's so fast that he can outrun bullets, lightning and even lasers. Now remember, lasers move close '''to the speed of light, not faster than light. But, at the very least, AoStH Sonic is near light speed. '''Octoling: Well, he is a cartoon character, so what'd you expect? Gets even crazier when Sonic activates a special part of his toon force. With this, Sonic can become a stand from JoJo, become a genuine cowboy, or even gain the power to combat Robotnik when he had the power of Superman! Aqua: And as an added bonus to the many abilities he has compared to the other Sonics, this version of Sonic isn't afraid of water and is actually a very talented swimmer. Yeah, this Sonic can actually swim. Octoling: You might find this analysis, along with the other cartoon Sonic's, a bit short. Well, that's because Sonic hasn't really used his powers as much as the others. Usually the victories he has over Robotnik and his minions include him using his intelligence, and not his speed. While he can still cut through the solid titanium alloy of Robuttnik's robots, he doesn't do it that often. Aqua: And this version of Sonic even lacks transformations, meaning that this Sonic can't go Super Sonic, which is a shame, because he'd be near unstoppable with these powers. Octoling: That doesn't stop Sonic from pulling off really crazy achievements though. While it may not be saying much when you think about the robots he faces, Sonic is pretty handy at finding ways out of sticky situations, figuratively and literally. Aqua: Sonic has at one point burrowed his way through all of Mobius in under a few seconds, ran around the world in only 5 minutes, and, like we mentioned before, even took down Robotnik when he had Superman's powers. This version of Robotnik could've possibly destroyed or took over the planet had Sonic not outsmarted him. Octoling: To bad this is still Sonic, so he's cocky, arrogant, and can run into danger just as easily as he can run out of it. Plus, smart enough opponents can effortlessly see through disguises. Not smart as in genius Grounder smart, but smart enough to have a brain cell. Who'd fall for this? Aqua: Well, as... strange as this Sonic is, he's quite a good role model to Tails, and is more than capable of saving Mobius from danger almost every time, even if his enemies aren't that much of a threat in the first place. Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic SatAM) Aqua: Mobius was a peaceful planet, with many Mobians enjoying peace and tranquility everyday. It was so perfect for a certain man to destroy and take over. Octoling: Seeing the Mobians as pathetic little insects, Dr. Robotnik set to work using his robot army to take over and enslave Mobius, turning the unlucky citizens into robotic workers called Robians. Aqua: To complete his plan, Robotnik had to overthrow the royal family, forcing their daughter Sally Acorn to hide out and create a team of Freedom Fighters to help her find her parents and take down Robotnik and his nephew, Snively. Octoling: Operating from the underground village of Knothole, the Freedom Fighters took to work in an attempt to beat Robotnik's forces and save the world. And I'm sure you all know who was the main operative of the team, because we've covered him 6 times already! Aqua: This hero was... Octoling: Goddamn Sonic the Hedgehog! Aqua: With his super speed, it was up to Sonic to become the main factor in taking out the Robotnik Empire. I'm sure you all have had this hammered into your heads by now, but Sonic can use his Super Sonic Spin Attack to destroy robots, tare through metal doors and traps and even burrow through the ground. Octoling: Sonic's Spin Dash lets the hedgehog reach maximum speed almost instantly, and... that's it. Yeah, the cartoon Sonics are... kinda lacking in the moves department. Aqua: Regardless, Sonic is quite capable of hand-to-hand combat, and is even good at being a mini Solid Snake. Sonic can blend into shadows easily, and is quite the little planner. He's the one that mainly comes up with plans on the fly, and has battle tactics that would make Joseph Joestar jealous. Octoling: Sonic's speed and strength can be boosted thanks to the shiny Power Rings of Mobius. These things let Sonic become fast enough to dodge laser fire, and make him strong enough to survive attacks from the same source. Aqua: The Power Rings do have a limited energy to them though, and they can only be accessed from a certain pool of water in Mobius. Sonic always carries one in his trusty red backpack, but once its used, its gone. It does do other things though. For example, if an enemy has some sort of forcefield, the Power Rings can negate it. Still, one use isn't all that practical. Octoling: Not that it matters, because Sonic has access to the Power Stones. Now don't get these confused with the Chaos Emeralds, because while they may be a similar concept, they don't give Sonic access to Super Sonic. Instead, these gems actually... give Sonic power. Aqua: Well, it does more than just give Sonic power. The Power Stones give Sonic access to a passive force field, and can even make Sonic fly. And with the Anti-Gravity Shoes, Sonic can control his gravitational pull, but only his own. Octoling: Sonic is fast enough to leave flaming trails behind him when he runs, and is capable of moving faster than lightning. This puts SatAM Sonic at massively hypersonic. And just image how much faster he is with the Power Rings and Stones. Aqua: Sonic has also survived explosions worth over 96 megajoules worth of energy. That's enough to completely demolish a small building! He's faster than a robot can track, and can cross the planet in only a few minutes. But while he is capable of doing great things, he does have a few weaknesses. Octoling: Sonic is cocky, impatient and arrogant, y'know, the norm for Sonic at this point. Aqua: Sonic is also headstrong, and won't hesistate to attack even if it means putting him and his friends in danger. Octoling: And don't forget his biggest weakness, goddamn Disney cartoons. They were the whole reason there was no Season 3, but hey, it's a better fate than having a movie written by Ken Penders! Aqua: Sonic is a worthy ally to the Knothole Freedom Fighters, and is sure capable enough to take out Robotnik once and for all. He truly is Super Sonic, even if he doesn't have a super form. Sally Acorn: Sonic, would you just listen for a minute!? Sonic: Eh, thirty seconds is usually my limit. Sonic the Hedgehog (Boom) Aqua: Seaside Island is what you'd typically expect, a nice, quiet and relaxing island inhabited by animals who are, to be blunt, the complete opposite. Octoling: Yeah, the inhabitants are a bit... loopy,and that's me being light. These guys are offended if you call a guy a guy, or people people for crying out loud. Aqua: While Seaside Island may be an unpleasant town to live in,at the end of the day it still comes under threat from the dastardly Dr. Eggman. Octoling: Yeah, back to Dr. Eggman again! Eggman's plans were just as insane as the islanders, but he was still dangerous, so it was up to a certain crew to defeat Dr. Eggman and delay him for another day. Aqua: The leader and name of this group was none other than... Octoling: Sonic the Hedgehog. Who else would we be talking about at this point? Aqua: Boom Sonic has very similar powers to his game counterpart. He can use the Sonic Spin to destroy robots, the Homing Attack to zoom towards the nearest enemy in a ball of blue, and the Spin Dash to boost Sonic to full speed immediately. Octoling: Sonic is a bit different from the others though. Rather than rely on spinning, Boom Sonic is more interested in using his fists to pummel enemies into oblivion. Aqua: He's a pretty good hand-to-hand fighter, and this is accentuated thanks to the Enerbeam, an energetic whip capable of grabbing opponents, ledges and even ziplines, making Sonic very versatile. Octoling: Sonic may be good at melee combat, but he isn't against using weapons. The Hand Gun isn't your typical pistol. It's more, for lack of a better reference, Star Platinum and The Hand fused in a tin can. Aqua: Sonic also has the Cyclone Blaster, a weaponised counterpart to the Sonic Tornado. Or as an alternative... Octoling: Sonic has a goddamn weaponised trumpet that can blast enemies with sound. I'm not kidding. Aqua: But Sonic also has a Feather Sword, which isn't a tickling stick and is more a... genuine feather with a sharp blade. Octoling: Good for swordfighting and fooling opponents. Aqua: Boom Sonic is fast enough to dodge meteors re-entering the atmosphere, which can go up to speeds of over Mach 30. That's super fast. Octoling: Sonic is even fast enough to dodge lightning, a common feat amongst Sonic it seems. And with the Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier made by Tails, Sonic is even more faster! Aqua: Sonic also has the strength to match all of Eggman's highest end robots, capable of destroying an entire town! He's also much stronger than Knuckles, who was also capable of similar strength. But as weird and as wack as Boom Sonic is, he's still Sonic. Octoling: He's cocky, arrogant, won't shut up, pretty much everything that Sonic has against him. He's also more about bursting enemies rather than strategy, and isn't all that capable of paying attention. Aqua: Still, Sonic is actually pretty good at what he does, and it's with good reason that Seaside Island looks for Sonic to help, even if they do take him for granted. Amy: Talk about it like, "if you do this, it makes me feel this." Sonic: Okay, let's think here. When you live here, it makes me feel... angry. Because you're a horrible roommate and no one in this house likes you! Sonic the Hedgehog (Fleetway) Aqua: On Mobius, there was a great scientist known for his amazing inventions, all created in the doctor's underground hideout. Octoling: This man was one of the last remaining humans on Mobius, and was a pretty smart guy driven by justice, with his inventions being one step in his plan to rid Mobius of all evil. Aqua: It was around this time that Dr. Ovi Kintobor came across a young brown hedgehog who happened to stumble across his lab during one of his daily runs across Mobius. Becoming intregued by the hedgehog's claim of being the fastest thing alive, Kintobor became friends with the hedgehog, and let him become his lab assistant. Octoling: Because of his role as 'assistant', which most likely involved the poor guy being a lab rat, this hedgehog struck a deal with Kintobor. If Kintobor could make him faster, then the hedgie would find the 7 Chaos Emeralds and help Kintobor with his greatest machine. To sum it up because we've got barely any time, the hedgehog was tested in Kintobor's machine, Kintobor became the evil Dr. Robotnik, and the animal's spines fused, turning him blue. Aqua: From here on out, this hedgehog would go by the name of... Octoling: Sonic the goddamn freaking hedgehog! How many more times do we have to cover him? Aqua: Once more after this... Octoling: Once this is over, I am not covering Sonic again! Tell DIO to get someone else to do Sonic stuff for us! Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Interlude Aqua: All right, the hedgehogs are set, and we've ran the speedster data through all possible outcomes. Octoling: Yeah, it's finally goddamn time for a Super Sonic Death Battle!!! Rooting for... Modern Classic Secret Rings Black Knight X AoStH SatAM Boom Fleetway Archie Betting on... Modern Classic Secret Rings Black Knight X AoStH SatAM Boom Fleetway Archie Pre-Fight Fight - Part 1: Two-Way Toon Takedown Part 2: Legends of the Sacred Souls Part 3: Battle of Eras Part 4: Cross of Booming Blurs Part 5: Cosmic Comic Clash Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles